


The Last God of Chaos

by Tezca



Category: Aztec West stories - Tl Morganfield, The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: smallfandombang, Gen, I borrowed a character from the Dukes of Hazzard, Waylon Jennings is the Balladeer, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Xolotl, after 20 years or so, finally finish the mission they were given by Raphael with some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last God of Chaos

Somewhere in Texas in the days of the Old West or rather specifically in the year 1863, a young women of 20 years was making her way towards a small town in Texas. It was the summer and the heat was beating down on the road and everything outside. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky to potentially block the sun for a few minutes of relieve. It was fine really, FIona was quite used to the Texan heat. Her, Mextli and Xolotl were all used to it. Although some days like days it was getting too hot for comfort, especially when they were all dressed up as any gunslingers of the day would be. In fact there was a reason why they were all dressed that way, they were bounty hunters and one of the more well known group of them at that. Fiona was even known as the "Irish Fury" by some(usually by criminals that she and her little group have caught), but she usually goes along with it and doesn't let it go to her head like some of the others.

And Mextli had become like a surrogate father to her ever since she and Xolotl met him a couple of months after the Tlaloc incident. It was thanks to him that Fiona knew how to fight with a sword, a macuahuitl sword at that, and how to use a gun. Mextli would say that she is pretty much an Irish Jaguar Knight by now without the war and sacrifice aspect, having sent lots of criminals to jail as a bounty hunter instead. It was also thanks to Mextli that Xolotl wasn't a mortal dog anymore like Tlaloc had transformed him to be so many years ago. No he was now a mortal human being and he was the one that taught Fiona things Mextli didn't feel he was good at enough to teach her.

Xolotl was obviously happy though when he was transform into a human teen of no more than 9 or 10. Yes technically it was a curse, but to Xolotl who had wanted to just speak and eat the food of his people again. He had been a dog for the last two months, only question he had was about his appearance. 

It was the year 1852, a few weeks after they all met and Xolotl was looking in the mirror just a minute after he was "cursed" to be a mortal human. A completely normal looking human. He doesn't seem to have the deformities he had in his previous human form. He also noticed that he looked young. He looked confused while Fiona was just happy she was able to talk to her friend, "Not that I'm complaining Mextli, but how come I look like I'm 9, 10 years old?"

Mextli stared for a second before he put on an apologetic face, damn it he should've asked him how old he wanted to look, he was thinking about Fiona and how it may be easier to have someone her own age or around that to play with, "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking clearly.....I should've asked you first."

"No, no I'm not mad, knowing how you now you probably have a good reason," Xolotl surmised, he and Fiona by now know what happen with him and Timacoz. Xolotl was pleasantly surprised to see him renounce the ways of his past self with the whole addiction to human hearts. He does admit to himself however that he felt somewhat suspicious thought, would he relapsed? Would he suddenly become the fearful, heart eating god he was But Xolotl listened to the beat of the newfound heart in his chest and realized his suspicion was unfounded.

Mextli has understood why he was though, he would be pretty suspicious too if the roles were reversed, "I do, I was just thinking Fiona would like a companion around her own age, someone to play with and be a kid with. I thought since you're still gonna be mortal plus the fact I can't make you or FIona an immortal because I'm not a creator god so thus this would be the best I can do. You two will be able to grow up together, but if you want to look older I can do that."

"I would like that too, but I want you to be happy Xolotl," Fiona added with an assuring smile, although she was happy with the idea of having someone like a brother again since she lost her blood brother to Tlaloc. At least Xolotl won't act horrible to her and tease her because of her deformity. He would act more of a loving brother to her than Rory ever did.

Xolotl only gave it a quick thought before deciding that starting his human life at the age of 9 would be a good idea in the long run for the sake of him and Fiona, "Nah this is fine, I would just know more things than the average kid my age and probably have to call you dad in public," Xolotl shrugs and smiles, the pros in this situation outweighed the cons. They would both have a friend for the rest of their life.

Back in the current time, Fiona and Xolotl were both 20 while Mextli still looked the same as ever. They were heading towards the small generic looking dusty town after successfully completing a bounty hunting job at the small one road town they were riding in from. They had spend about 4 hours riding and they were all wanting a drink right about now. And one other thing they all had to still worry about was fixing the mistake Xolotl had made years back. He was trying to raise only just one god, Tezcatlipoca, when he accidentally raised pretty much all of them excluding Quetzalcoatl and Mayahuel and their son. The latter three escaped death when Michael and his army of angels came and took over the Aztec pantheon. So pretty much long story short Raphael given him and Fiona the task of hunting them down before they remember who they were and causing trouble.

The last god they needed to hunt down was Tezcatlipoca himself and all three of them weren't really looking forward to it. Admittedly they all had their reasons for taking their sweet time to get him. Well more Xolotl and Mextli, Fiona was understandably nervous after hearing the stories, but that wasn't gonna stop her. No she wanted to take him down as soon as possible so one, less chance of people getting hurt and two, she won't have to deal with Raphael anymore. She found him more likeable than Michael, but still annoying nonetheless and unlikely of a drinking buddy as they ever would be. They do begrudgingly respect each other for their roles in the mission.

And they all had to do this without alerting Michael to the problem, otherwise it would be an all around recipe for a huge potential shitstorm. But you can’t say that Fiona isn’t having a hell of a fun time challenging the various Aztec gods and watching Xolotl biting him as he still had that gem inside his mouth. After that was all said and done, Raphael would materialize, send the god back to Mictlan and engage with them in such a way that half the time would be filled with witty banters at each other thrown at each other.

The three had just arrived in a one way small town on their way to a saloon after a recent bounty hunter mission. Bounty hunting is what they did on the side to get money and right now they were due for a little break. Of course any break is a wonderful break if it's one where they weren't visited by Raphael, which seems to happen around half the time to her chagrin. At least they both knew that they can objectively realize that they can trust the other to do their job well.

They all knew Quetzalcoatl was off doing his own thing, mostly with Mayahuel and their son. As far as they know they are still together, they laid low among the humans during the whole conquest by the Spaniards and ended up being the only few Aztec gods to escape getting sent to Mictlan by the archangels. Currently though his wife and son was traveling the world and last they all heard he was working as a bartender in a saloon somewhere. They just didn’t realize it would be in the town they just arrived in. 

The inside was smoky and the sound of chattering from the mostly drunk patrons filled the air as it was practically the norm in bars like these. A couple or so tables had people playing cards and Fiona was kinda tempted to join in on a game of poker, but instead just headed for the bar instead. Xolotl however was in the mood to do a couple of rounds of poker so he went to join a nearby table.

“Not gambling? Who are you and what have you done with Fiona,” Mextli joked, sitting next to her. He liked playing cards just as much as she does, but he doesn’t mind watching her play. A poker game tends to be more interesting when she is in the game, in fact half the time she plays poker or some other kind of card game there is always a chance it would end with her having a bit too much to drink and punching one or more of the other players. He would be always prepared to drag her out once it get to that point.

There were also times where Fiona would cheat with the best of them in any kind of card games.

Fiona shook her head a bit, “Nah not tonight, I don’t have a good gaming strategy at the moment. Plus I don’t feel like dealing with drunken morons tonight so soon….not after the last round of them.”

Mextli nodded in agreement, “Think we’ll still be allowed in Hogtown if we pass through there again?”

Fiona took a minute to think before telling him no and further explaining. Mextli and Xolotl went ot a nearby general store to get some much needed things before they head out while Fiona went to get a drink or two and partake in card playing. Mextli had decided to help Xolotl get supplies and upon meeting up with her, was only told they had to get out of there now, “Not for a while at least, I punched and knocked out the mayor’s son.”

Mextli just gave her a look that only a surrogate father who happens to be an Aztec war god could give, that being it was his version of a fatherly stern look that tells a kid that they know better not to do whatever the kid has done. Fiona could only give him that smile of hers that said it was worth it, “That's the fourth city we can’t go for at least a few months in the last two years….what would your real father do if he heard about this?”

“He’ll probably yell at me,” Fiona said, “Of course it is only just a guess….probably tell me how unladylike it is to go around and punch idiots in the face or something,” Fiona let out a sigh before continuing, “Screw that sometimes you need to punch to survive.”

“Yeah I get that, and I’m not saying it's unladylike or any of that crap…”

“I know…”

“I just don’t want you to end up in jail or prison. And not to sound selfish either, but that would also hold us back from completing the mission, “ Mextli pointed out. Fiona didn’t really think that was selfish at all, it was a good reason after all and something she would agree with. Hell it was something to remind herself to calm down whenever she is feeling like she is ready to get into a fight. Most of the time that is, there were times where she thought fuck it and decided to teach the person a thing or two about pissing her off.

Those times are usually after someone made a stupid comment or joke about her shorter leg. It was a disability she had learn to live with and hated whenever someone made a disparaging remark about it. Mextli would pretend to not notice the fight or just calmly watch as Fiona proved her nickname to the asshole a few feet away. She had gotten enough of those kind of remarks back when her brother Rory was alive after all. She didn’t need to hear any of the shit from strangers.

“Yeah, that is a good point. That’s why I’ve been working on holding back my temper on those days where I really don’t want to deal with hairbrained idiots. I would be in prison 5 times over if you weren’t there to remind me about my “government job”.

“And as your adoptive parent I have to say you’re splendid job of that.”

“Thanks,” Fiona replied as the bartender finally came up with an apologetic look on his face.

“Sorry that took long, there was supposed to be another bartender here but she got sick yesterday and I was talking to my friend over there,” He gestured behind them to a table where a dark hair man with a beard wearing a hat and all black clothes was playing poker. “He's know as the Balladeer because of the stories he shares. I see Xolotl playing at that same table.”

Fiona and Mextli turned around to see that Xolotl was indeed playing there, laughing and laying down his hand onto the table, “He’s getting good at that game, of course he has me to help him.”

Mextli chuckles and pointed out, “Yeah, he doesn’t cheat as often as you do with other people.”

Fiona nodded as they both turned around just as Quetzalcoatl came up, "So you're serving alcohol again, that's ironic given the reason you made that raft of snakes and went East," Fiona quipped with a lighthearted smile, earning her a look from the serpent god.

"This just happened alright, both this and the tavern thing back then. Only I didn't deliberately bought this place. I'm assuming you want your usual choice of drink?"

Quetzal knew he got that one right, partly from observing and partly from his telepathic powers. Fiona knew about it from both Mextli and Xolotl teaching her about each of his godmates when she was younger. She was fine with it so long Quetzal doesn't start bringing up shit she rather not talk about. The Tlaloc Incident being one of them, but she didn’t really have to worry about him bringing up those kind of things. He was pretty respectful like that, "Yep, whiskey please."

"I'll just have the same," Mextli chimed in and Quetzal got their drinks for them, free of charge for them as they were his few friends here, "So how did you end up working here?"

"Waylon and I was working here under the original owner's management, but he died and didn't have any family to take over and Waylon wanted my help running it so I said sure why not," He explained after handing them their drinks.

"And Waylon the guy playing cards back there with Xo?"

"Yeah, it's not his real name though...hang on a second," Quetzal left to attend to another person who had walked up, he had actually been hoping he would see the two sooner than later. His friend of many decades was actually in a similar predicament, only difference is Quetzal can remember how he exactly came to be stuck in a human body and not being able to use his powers. Waylon didn't so he considered Quetzal lucky in that respect, but at least he still has all of his godly powers unlike him. He would be a great asset to their little group in taking down Tezcatlipoca cause of that, two gods with full powers is better than one.

After a couple minutes Quetzal returned and kept going where he left, "Actually I wanted to bring something up with you guys for I have a feeling we're gonna be taking on Tezcatlipoca sooner than later."

"I don't think bringing a potential dipshit is gonna help us," Fiona quickly remarked, staring him in the eye, but Quetzal just kept up his knowing smile facing her back.

"You think he is a human who had an accident that resulted in loss of memory. Smart guess, but wrong. He is actually one of the oldest gods around," Quetzal started his spiel in an excited way. It was true that he did felt a kind of happy feeling when he realized that there was someone out going through the same sorta thing he was going through. The two had decided to hang out together, and eventually they became close together enough so they could have someone to talk to about their situation and the issues they may have with it.

It just ended up that he and Waylon became good friends, and the excitement leaked a bit through his voice by way of Quetzal talking a bit too fast and grinning. Fiona on the other hand didn’t really seem to share the excitement, more like skeptical look on her face. She knew it was a possibility since well duh she has been around two gods, well one former but who's counting, all her life. But at the same time she knew deities can lie just as much as humans can.

"Really?...And you knew about this?”

“Well….no actually not really….I mean I didn’t know a very old god like him were even still around until I met him.”

“And you’re sure he ain’t some human who found some magical way to pull a fast one on you? What pantheon is he from?”

“I don’t know,” Quetzal signed at his admission, knowing that it sounded bad, but it was the truth. Not even the god himself knew where he came from, “Look Fiona I know you’re thinking I’m the God of Liars right about now…”

“You read my mind correctly,” She quipped, “I thought a god of Knowledge like yourself with omniscient powers would at least figure that one out .”

“I tried that. the curse that has befallen him for so many millennia is blocking me.”

“Now you’re telling me he has a curse on him just like the one you have...sure you’re aren't projecting?”

“I can prove this Fiona.”

“To be fair I can see why Fiona questioning your claims,” Mextli said in a calm, mediating manner. Quetzal gave him a bit of a conceded look before he continued, “The way you said it earlier made it sound like he was a part of a pantheon that existed before civilizations started writing down their history and recording everything. But on the other hand I wouldn’t put it past us deities in general to do something like that, throwing curses at each other left and right since the beginning of humankind.”

“Hmm, true,” Fiona conceded and gave him an understanding nod, “And I don’t expect you guys to have knowledge on every single pantheon out there. That’ll be dumb to assume.”

“I know, we definitely know some of the more bigger ones like the Greek pantheon or the Egyptians gods, but the more obscure ones or the ones before civilization began we hardly ever run across or know anything too much about them. Those Neolithic pantheons tend to just stick to each other in their own little...Omeyocan....at least from what I can guess.”

“And yet you’re talking like you know about their existence more than the rest of us...” Quetzal replied back, turning his gaze towards Mextli..

“That’s cause we met Saraswati when Fiona was 8 and Xolotl was still a dog.”

“She has managed to go into hiding from Major Archangel Asshole and his heavenly army of idiots,” Fiona injected, cutting Mextli off there for a second, causing them to lightly laugh.

“Anyways long ago she accidentally took a wrong turn and ended up running into a hostile war god from a nearby island culture that’s still stuck in the Stone Age. Needless to say she ran back to her place. So I assume from that at least one or two are around.”

"So he doesn't know what patheon he came from," Fiona said to herself in thought before speaking louder and facing Quetzal, "Do you know what region he came from at least?"

"Yeah somewhere in the Greece area, but he's not part of the Greek pantheon..."

"Oh I figured that."

"Good. He got that a lot back in Ancient Greece. Sad part was Athena was one of the few members to not repeatedly ask him if he was one of them."

"Oh well in that case Waylon sure doesn't sound like a Greek name."

"You're right he went by Galen back then, and that's not his real name either. The curse made him something of an amnesiac, he doesn't know what Neolithic pantheon he is a part off, doesn't really know his given name, or his background, but he remembers he is a god and still has powers."

"A god that predates the Greek ones..." Fiona confirmed, still wanting to be sure of everything. By now said old god was walking back up to the bar with Xolotl to join the little group as he was finished with the game. Quetzal gave him and Xolotl a drink as Fiona turned around to give Waylon a look over while Xolotl recanted how the game went.

“He’s good at poker Fiona, you should play him sometimes,” Xolotl said gesturing to him with a smile and Waylon felt flattered. He and Xolotl had exchanged names earlier at the table.

“I’m not the best, but thank you,” Waylon said with a friendly smile before turning to FIona and noticing her skeptical look in her eyes, “So you must be Fiona, I heard about you. One of the best gunslingers around these parts.”

“Yeah, my dad here taught me,” Fiona replied with a smile, pointing to Mextli who gave him a friendly nod, “So you’re Waylon I take it? Quetzal here was telling us about you.”

“Yeah she’s a little...skeptical of my claims,” Quetzalcoatl added matter of factly,

“I apologize for that it’s just we got one final mission coming up….you know what I’m talking about right?”

“Yes ma’am I do. Quetzal told me about it,” Waylon said assuringly, “You guys have to get Tezcatlipoca before he regains his memory of being a god if I’m not mistaken. And I completely understand your skepticism, a mission like that you can’t afford for any screwups.”

Fiona nodded, it was always good to have a god be understanding of something like that. Feels like some would take offense of someone not believing they were one, maybe more so in the past, nowadays if they were smart about it, they would lay low and be careful of who to tell that they are a god or goddess.

“So wait, you’re a god then?” Xolotl inferred from the way he talked there. Waylon turned to him and nodded. It was too bad he didn’t really have his divine sense to tell if one is a god or just a human.

“Yeah, a Neolithic one.”

Xolotl looked at him for a second in awe before responding, “Wow thats old,”

Waylon couldn’t help but laugh lightly at his response before facing Fiona, “It is and I know how to prove I am one, see Xolotl here used to be a god, a death god, before Tlaloc done changed him into a mortal dog years ago when you were a young girl. Unfortunately he can’t get his godly status back on account of Tlaloc being dead, but Mextli here helped a bit by transforming him.”

Fiona took a few seconds to digest the information and look at him in amazement, “Damn that was impressive, all of those were correct! So what kind of god are you? Besides an omniscient one.”

“A creator earth god. I can control the earth and talk to animal telepathically if I wanted to, I’m also the protector of children and patron of music and storytelling,” Waylon answered in a humble and casual way.

“Wow. So if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly does the curse on you entail?” Fiona asked wondering.

“Basically I still have my powers and whatnot, but the curse is that I can’t never remember which patheon I’m from nor the location of our godly home. I don’t even know my real name.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah, but I like being amongst y’all,” Waylon said with a friendly smile, “I met lots of good folk down here over the long years I’ve been here.”

“I bet, I’m FIona by the way,” She said in an equally friendly tone before she faced Quetzalcoatl, “I guess you were right after all feather boy,” She said with a soft, but endearing smile. Quetzal just gave her a quick look in response. 

“Feather boy?” Quetzal half questioned her with a light hearted smile. At least he wasn’t being called that by his brother. It just depends on the context, with his brother it would tend to be in a mocking condescending way. He’ll be trying to rile him up whereas when Fiona, Mextli, Xolotl or Waylon use it, it would be in a more of a jokey/fond way. 

“Yeah, at least you’re not hearing it from Tezcatllipoca,” Fiona laughs softly before turning to Waylon, ““Sorry for just naturally being a little skeptical, welcome to our little group um...what would you like to be address by?”

“Nah like I said totally understandable ma’am. And you can just call me Waylon.”

“So speaking of Tezcatlipoca,” Mextli started after taking a drink and everyone turned their gaze towards him, “You said you were having feelings that he is about to stir up trouble, are you having visions?”

Quetzal nods, “Well kinda vague ones admittedly, but I just keep having a weird vision of Tezcatlipoca remembering who he was and then scheming to try and finish the plan he started so long ago. Thing is I don’t know when it gonna happen, but I would like to take him down before it even happens.”

“Same here, hopefully he won’t remember who he was before we catch up to him,” Fiona said and Mextli nodded agreeing with her.

“If he remembers then we’re gonna have a hell of a time bringing him down,” Mextli said.

“What exactly did he try to do last time?” Waylon asked.

“He tried to overthrow Tonatiuh and become the only god of the Mexica,” Mextli started as he took a drink, “Unfortunately for him, well unfortunately for all of us really, but in this respect unfortunately for him it was around the same time the conquest of Tenochtitlan happened. He may try that again this time and it’ll be easier since we...took care of him,” Mextli sighs at the end,as he realized just how easier it was gonna be for Tezcatlipoca to take over if he remembers who he used to be.

“All the more reason to try and track him down as soon as possible,” Quetzalcoatl said before he paused to think a bit more. There was also a good chance that his brother could end up doing a completely different plan like starting a small cult around here to keep his hunger for human hearts met. Tezcatlipoca was an unpredictable god after all. 

“Admittedly I’m not looking forward to seeing him again,” Xolotl said, his voice tinged with nerves. He, Fiona and Mextli put off Tezcatlipoca until the last because they knew it would be one of the toughest battles they might ever be in. He does feel like they have a bit of a better chance though with Waylon on their team, “That guy is powerful!”

“Well it won’t be any good to fret over it Xolotl, we’re still outnumbering him 5 to one,” Waylon said, as he faced Xolotl.

“Yeah but out of all of us you and Mextli are the only ones with powers,” The former god pointed out. Waylon paused for a few seconds before he spoke.

“Doesn’t matter if you have powers or not. The way I reckon is any mortal can fight just as good as any god can.” 

“Yeah and we can even work it to our advantage,” Mextli said as he thought outloud, taking a few seconds to get his thoughts together, “Tezcatlipoca doesn’t know what happened to Xolotl nor about the gem in his mouth so Xo and Fiona can do some kind of a sneak attack.”

“That is a good idea,” Fiona agreed. She had been wanting to kick Tezcatlipoca’s ass for a while now. One was because she didn’t want anyone to get hurt and the other reason was she then won’t have to worry about getting a visit from Michael or Raphael. Though to be fair she can tolerate Raphael more than Michael, “First thing we have to do obviously is find him first.”

Quetzalcoatl nodded before he sighed apologetically, “Yeah, and I would like to get started sooner than later, but I have to stay here.”

“Well we can go out and start looking then come back in a hour or two if we find anything,” Waylon offered as he stood up. Fiona was happy with the plan, she didn’t want to wait to get started on the mission and despite dreading the eventual meet up with Tezcatlipoca, Xolotl also wanted to get done with this soon as possible.

“We’ll come back in two hours Quetzal,” Mextli said as he got up as well. Quetzal nodded alright with a smile before he went off to tend to the other patrons at the bar. The four walked out of the bar and stopped outside to figure out where they are even going start looking. 

“Probably be a bit faster if we split up,” Mextli stated after he paused for a second to logically think things over, “Waylon you can still use your omniscience power right?”

“Yes sir I can.”

“Ok good, you can use that on whoever to see if they have a godly background. Me and Xolotl can start that way and you and Fiona can go that way.”

“And we’ll meet back here,” Waylon added before the two groups went off in the opposite direction. 

Fiona and Waylon walked in friendly silence for about 5 minutes down the sidewalk before Waylon spoke up. He was admittedly curious about something, he had opened his power a little bit on Fiona earlier, letting the images go into his brain about her meeting Xolotl, her parents and brother tragically dying at the hands of the Aztec rain god, and how her family had immigrated to Texas from Ireland when she was 4.

But the thing that caught his curiosity a bit was that she had a physical disorder, one of her legs was shorter than the other, and he has reckoned that led to the little contraption she had on her foot, “That’s a nice um..contraption there,” He complimented. Said contraption looked like a wooden platform with little stilts attached to the bottom.

“Oh this? Yeah dad made it,” Fiona said, “It works the best on smooth ground. Otherwise I would just take it off, minor annoyance really when you consider the advantage.”

“And what is that?”

“Kicking criminals and idiots in the face with it,” Fiona smiled with a laugh as she faced Waylon before reverting her gaze back to the path in front of her, “Most of the time they overlap.”

Waylon chuckled with a smile, “I imagine.”

“Yeah, sometimes I would get crap about my bad leg but most of the time they learn their lesson after I tell them off. Its usually from the dumb criminal that we go after.” Fiona shrugged. She had also found that it was easier to not make a huge deal about it. She would still get unsolicited comments about it from time to time, but she learned not to be fazed by it by now. 

“You would get teased about it a lot when you were younger I reckon?” Waylon said carefully, he didn’t want Fiona to think he was prying into her mind and past too much.

“My brother Rory would a lot when I was younger,” Fiona admitted with a soft sigh, “I miss him don’t get me wrong, but him giving me shit about my leg is one thing I don’t miss about him.”

“I understand. I reckon having a similar experience with people mocking how you look is what got you and Xolotl close together.”

“Yeah, he would tell me about how he was treated by Mictlantecuhtli, he was treated like shit for a long time, years even. He made him feel like dirt working for him. Course I’m not gonna pretend I suffered being put down for as long as he had but I do understand the feeling and have been relentless mocked for a while. From a human perspective that is.”

“Right I got you ma’am, No one deserves to be made fun of, deity or not,” Waylon said. They continued to walk down the street for the allotted two hours before they headed back to the bar. Unfortunately he wasn't able to sense any divine presence in the area. The two hoped Mextli and Xolotl had better luck.

They arrived at the entrance to the bar at the same time the other two, “Did y’all find him?” Waylon said and Mextli shook his head

“No but Xolotl says we may have been going in the wrong track. He may not even be in here, but rather nearby,” He answered and Waylon nodded.

“That's something at least.”

“Yeah, I just got a feeling a short ways into the search that he might be somewhere on the outskirts, so we took a turn and headed toward the north outskirts of town, but my senses started to get weaker so I don’t think we were going in the right direction,” Xolotl explained.

“My divine senses started acting up a bit down where we went, but we didn’t find him,” Waylon added.

M“Maybe we stopped too soon,” Fiona said after thinking for a minute, taking into account what Xolotl just told them, “We were in the direction of the outskirts so maybe Tezcatlipoca is somewhere in that direction.”

The four went back inside to meet up with Quetzalcoatl at the bar and explain their findings. At least they were onto something and now they all know a general area where they could all go to look. The bar had became a bit slower by the time Quetzalcoatl made the decision to close the bar and he was able to get the people out of there. He had an alibi ready to use, he would just feign coming down with a cold. Luckily the people that were still inside understood and wished him well before leaving. 

While Quetzalcoatl was doing that however, he couldn’t help but think that there could be a chance that both Mextli and Waylon’s divine sense could be acting up. He knew it was by no means a hundred percent accurate when it comes to general idea where another god could be, thought it was a hundred percent accurate when it came to spotting another godly presence nearby, so it would make sense that they could be stopping too early regarding parts outside of town and thus looking in the wrong place. There was a good chance that they would have to look further and actually ride through the wild frontier to search for him. Which quite frankly would take longer than they wanted to. Still wouldn’t hurt to check the area to be sure.

He address the problem after he put the sign on the door signaling the bar was now closed, “I just thought of something, the godly sense of ours could be acting up again. I mean what if my brother is somewhere further out?”

“You raise a good point son,” Waylon said, “My divine sense has acted up in the wrong area before. Seems to work better if the divine person in question is actually closer.”

“And for all we know we could’ve been picking up your presence,” Mextli admitted facing Quetzalcoatl, “But it wouldn’t hurt to check the area out before we go further out..”

“That’s what I was thinking Mextli,” Quetzalcoatl stated. The group left the bar and headed towards the outskirts. The heat has gone down a bit considering it was later in the day, “If we don’t find him today, we can head back to me and Waylon’s place and head out tomorrow.”

“That sounds good to me. We should head out as early as possible though don’t want to take too much of our sweet time nabbing him,” Fiona said.

“As much as a part of me want to take more of a sweet time in getting him, I think Fiona is right,” Xolotl admitted. 

\----------------

It wasn’t too long before the group made it to the outskirts of town where one can easily shift between the already rural looking town and the more rural area surrounding it. They had all decided to go on horseback, Fiona and Xolotl on her’s while Quetzal and Waylon rode on his. They kept going though a bit farther, not enough to completely lose the skyline of the one way town in eyesight, but enough to feel the quiet even more if that was even possible without the backdrop of other people in the background.

Both Mextli and Waylon opened up their minds and let their divine sense take over, letting the sense wash over the area, the grassy fields and the farmhouses scattered around. The sense can only go up to a certain point in range, but it was enough to cover most of the area around and with Mextli and Waylon going in opposite direction, it would be enough to see if they can pinpoint someone who made be an amnesiac Aztec god

“Are you getting anything Waylon?” Quetzalcoatl asked, still sitting behind him on there horse. Waylon had taken a few moments to concentrate only to let out a soft disappointed sigh.

“He ain’t here specifically, but we’re on the right track, I just think we need to keep heading north and just let the godly sense guide us,” Waylon said.

“We can also ask anyone on the way if they saw anyone acting kinda weird or something,” Quetzalcoatl suggested. He felt like as good as the divine sense can be, it can be faulty at times, plus he would feel better if they had more concrete evidence.

Waylon nodded in agreement, he can definitely see the logic in that, “I reckon we should do that.”

Meanwhile Xolotl and Fiona stayed back on on her horse(Waylon and Quetzalcoatl borrowed Xolotl’s as theirs was still back at the small farmhouse they had on the other side of town), while they watched others do their thing. Xolotl was looking around and just taking in the warm air and later afternoon day. 

Ever since he met Waylon earlier and finding out that he was a creator god earlier in the day, the idea of asking him if he could grant immortality to him and Fiona briefly danced across his mind earlier. He found himself entertaining the notion, but felt at the same time that it would come off more on the tacky side if he were to ask such a thing so suddenly. It would probably be best to ask him later. Fiona, however, he decided to just tell her early on since it did also involved her.

And it wouldn't feel as awkward bringing it up now with her while they were on a mission then if he were to do the same with Waylon(Mextli and Quetzalcoatl already knew that Fiona and Xolotl want to be immortalized), “Fiona um, you know how you and me want to be immortal?” 

“Yeah,” Fiona said as she nodded. Immortality, that was the one thing both of them admittedly want to get sooner than later. Xolotl wanted to be as close back to his former divine state as possible and Fiona wanted to still be around her friends and the only dad she ever knew ever since Tlaloc came.

Of course there was the deal with Rapheal that after all of this the archangel would rise Tlaloc from the dead long enough to take the mortal curse off of him, but still wasn't entirely sure that he can completely trust him that he is gonna do it, “Well remember earlier Waylon said he was a creator god?”

“I do, can't forget already something like that,” Fiona said as she nodded, Mextli had told her back when she was younger that creator gods are the only ones that can give immortality. And Quetzalcoatl was one, but he didn't have access to his powers due to being trapped forever in a human body, “So you're saying you want to ask Waylon? Feels a bit early to go asking that,” Fiona shrugs. 

“I figured, I mean we haven't even known him for a full day.”

“Yeah, and you have that deal with Raphael anyways.”

“Whom I trust about as much as you,” Xolotl chuckled in a nice, reminding tone.

Fiona returned the laughter and smiled, he was correct in that regard after all, “Which is to say we both kinda trust him.”

“Exactly. And plus this way would be easier, I mean Waylon right there and he even comes off as less intimidating then the archangel.”

Fiona lightly laughed with a smile as she can agree with that. Just then said creator god came riding back towards them along with Mextli, “Y’all find anything?”

“Not anyone specifically ma’am, but we do have a plan,” Waylon replied. 

“Yeah, we’re just gonna follow our senses and ask anyone if they noticed anything strange along the way,” Mextli added.

The group then rode back into town towards Waylon’s and Quetzalcoatl’s place to rest up and get everything packed, they all weren't sure how long they would be out. And Quetzalcoatl knew it would better to keep the bar open, and he wanted to still be open given it was practically the only saloon in the small dusty town so he went to go tell another employee to run it in his place until he comes back from “visiting family.”

The group set out in the early morning and first paused on the outskirts to make sure they were all about to go in the right direction. They didn't want to end up 3 hours in only to find out they wasted time in going the wrong way. That would definitely just end up serving more time and chances for his brother to regain his memory. 

They rode along towards the north for a while before they shifted west for a couple more hours, the sense Mextli and Waylon were feeling was notably getting stronger like if they were getting closer. That was good, but they still wasn't picking up anyone specific. By the time the sun was overhead they have come across a farmhouse which, thankfully, had people living in.

The group stay back at a good distance while they debated over how they should ask the question. It didn't really take long though, “I’m thinking maybe Waylon makes himself looks like a Sheriff and pretend to be looking for a criminal?” Quetzalcoatl suggested.

“I got a better idea,” Fiona started and gestured to herself, Xolotl and Mextli, “Me, Xo and Dad are bounty hunters so we can just make it look like we’re after some criminal. Which we are in a way but…” Fiona added.

“Or I could just say me and my friends are looking for my younger runaway brother.” Quetzalcoatl teased lightly and everyone chuckled a bit. The plan they ended up going with was just to simply pretend they were all bounty hunters who were after one criminal and decided to work together. They figured that would work well enough for now and given the fact that they would probably most likely know of Fiona, Mextli and Xolotl as bounty hunters anyways.

“Hello sir,” Mextli said after walking up to the man working in the field next to the house,. The others coming up behind him, “You don’t mind if we ask a few questions?”

The man stood up a bit unsure, but noticed he didn’t seem to be threatening him right off the bat. He also noticed he had friends with him which got him a bit nervous understandably. For all he knew they could be criminals and this was an ambush, “Oh sure, uhh look if this this was because of that night a couple of weeks ago at the saloon in town…”

“Don't worry it's nothing you did, me and my friends here are just looking for someone that may have come this way,” Mextli explained.

“Yeah, we’re bounty hunters hired by a sheriff to catch this guy,” Fiona added, stretching the truth a bit so it would be believable to the stranger. 

‘Oh well, sure I’ll be happy to help, my name is Juan Rico, but y’all can call me Juan.”

Mextli nodded politely before he started speaking, “Thank you Juan. So this guy is from Mexico, about his height,” Mextli started as he made a gesture to Quetzalcoatl to help give an idea on how tall Tezcatlipoca was, “...and has shoulder length hair. Have you seen anyone like that passing through?”

Juan thought for a few seconds, his gaze looked down as he tried to recalled before he faced Mextli, “I reckon I might've saw a couple of people like that pass through the last few weeks or so. I think one of them introduced himself as something or another that meant Night Wind.”

Quetzalcoatl’s eyes widen, feeling like they were getting on the right track now. Night Wind was definitely one of the names his brother would use and had used in the past when he was born in a mortal body, “Did you and him talked to each other?”

Juan shook his head a bit, “Nah, I only overheard him say his name to some gal at the saloon in the town up head. The only reason I remember that is because it's a pretty dang unusual name up in these parts. He told her that his name was….something I'm not sure how to pronounce, but he done told her it meant Night Wind.

“Yoalli Ehecalt,” Quetzalcoatl supplied and the man nodded as he recognized that was the standout name he heard, “Yeah I think that was it, I tend to remember the more unusual names some folks have. I’m sorry I don't know more about this fella you're after.”

“It’s quite alright son,” Waylon said with a reassuring smile, “It’ll be helpful in tracking him down.”

“Oh good, I was a bit worried that ain't as helpful as you folks would've like. He might still be in the town up ahead, I ain't sure if he's still there, but worth it to check if you're fixing to capture him.”

“We will and thank you for your tips sir,” Mextli said, as he gave him a small, polite nod while they started their way back to the horses, “Have a nice Juan.”

Juan repaid the nod and smile back and waved as he said goodbye, “Bye, good luck on catching him!”

Back on the horses the group rode out past the farmhouse a bit before Waylon spoke up. As soon as Juan told them about the guy in the bar with the Nahuatl name, he got the feeling he was telling the truth. He just wasn't sure if Tezcatlipoca was still in town or not, they would have to get there first before he can tell for sure.

“I think he was telling the truth,” Quetzalcoatl spoke up after about 20 minutes of riding, he turned his face towards Waylon.

“I reckoned that too, I'm just not sure if our guy left town or not,” Waylon said before he paused to concentrate a bit on his omniscience, “I’ll probably get more of an idea when we get into town.”

“Sounded like he was telling the truth to me, not very often you overhear a name like that,” Xolotl pointed out.

“That is true,” Quetzalcoatl glanced back at him before back on the dusty dirt road. The rode another 15 minutes before they entered town and decided to get something to eat before they started their search. 

However while they sat around at a table and eating, Waylon’s power of divine sense was triggered, getting the sense of a man fitting Juan’s description and that he was nearby. As in somewhere in this bar nearby. That admittedly sounded like a completely convenience, but that came with having the godly sense.

Quetzalcoatl got the feeling he was in here somewhere, he didn't need his godly side to tell him that as he deduced otherwise having watched Mextli and Waylon turning their heads towards the bar, “You think he’s at the bar up there” He asked in a low enough voice as he looked in that direction as well.

“Yeah up there,” Waylon said, scanning the people seated before turning back to the group, “We could be having that fight soon, we need a plan.”

Xolotl leaned in a bit before matching the whispered tone. Who knows if Tezcatlipoca had already realized his divinity by now or if he was still in the dark. If Mayahuel was kept in the dark for so many years once then it wasn't a stretch to assume the latter. Might as well play it safe though, “We do, but let's figure it out later when we’re completely alone.”

Waylon nodded as he caught the meaning behind the words and replied matter of factly, “Right.”

Fiona took a glance out of her eye and wwould noticed someone who looked at them every so often. He would have a look on his face like if one was trying to figure out why the other person looked familiar. After a point it became a bit annoying to her so she couldn't help but call out, “You got a problem with us sitting here?”

The guy kept his gaze in their direction even as he got up and walked casually over to them, “No, y’all just look kinda...familiar,” He said in a confused tinged voice, “You can call me Yoalli.”

Said man took a gaze around the table with his attention more focused on Quetzalcoatl and Mextli. He was trying to figure out why they looked kinda familiar and where he might've knew them from. Xolotl was just happy he wasn't focused on him as his gaze, amnesiac god or not, still unnerved him. He was happy that his appearance now looked human and flawless enough to not immediately be recognized. It was certainly a widely different look in contrast to his given human form.

“You might've heard about us before,” Fiona helpfully answered, but admittedly not without a bit of pride in her voice, “We just added some new members, this is Waylon and this is…”

Fiona realized just then that given away his name might not be good in this case as that may help to bring the memories back and thus have Tezcatlipoca be reborn in a way. Luckily Xolotl jumped in before any awkwardness set on, “Travis, my name is Travis.”

“Oh, nice to meet y’all,” Yoalli replied.

Fiona effortlessly stretched the truth a bit in small talk while Quetzalcoatl and Mextli were watching him for any signs of recognition. The thought that Yoalli could be faking his still being in the dark state have crossed Quetzalcoatl's mind, it was something his brother would do. 

Waylon kept his gaze on him admistd the convo, opening his all knowing sense onto him. Just as he(and the rest of the group), were thinking, Yoalli was indeed Tezcatlipoca. This just confirmed the gut feelings they all got, now they just need a plan and hopefully do this fight in an area where it's less likely no innocent bystander will get hurt. Maybe one of the things they could do it let Tezcatlipoca fine them assuming he wants to come after them.

Yoalli finally turned around to leave after another few seconds of scrutinizing the occupants of the table. Quetzalcoatl and Mextli took a visible sign of relief, while it looked like Quetzalcoatl's brother was still in the dark about his true self, it might not be for very long and thus could find out about their plan via his all knowing and all seeing power soon. Which means they had to make a plan fairly quickly.

And it also felt better to all of them really to make a plan while he wasn't in the same vicinity as them. Especially to Xolotl, but even then they understandably felt a bit paranoid that Tezcatlipoca could figure out anytime.

“So um Waylon did you get anything?” Quetzalcoatl asked.

“He was definitely your brother.”

“That's what I figured.”  
“Glad he left then,” Xolotl mentioned. The group finished what was left of their food as they decided on making camp out a little ways. Quetzalcoatl had a feeling that his brother would want to take care of them first, make sure he and his buddies won’t interfere with whatever plan he would be cooking up. So they decided to just let Tezcatlipoca come across them. 

Thought after thinking on it for a second, Fiona realized a flaw with this plan and spoke up after they went back to retrieve their horses. How would they know for sure he would do that, from all that she was told, Tezcatlipoca was an unpredictable as the weather, “How the hell do we even know he even will come our way, from what I know of him he could do a complete 180 and go elsewhere. But of course granted you guys know more about him than me.”

“Point, but like you said, aside from Waylon we do know more about him, and I would be the best to guess what he’ll do,” Quetzalcoatl stated.

“I used to team up with him in the distant past,” Mextli admitted, referring to his old self and how he used to be more sacrifice happy than he is now. 

“On the other hand,’ Quetzalcoatl conceded after another moment, “There is no telling what he might do.”

The group decided to just go ahead and go out a ways from the town and set up camp. They wanted to have a least some kind of plan formed for when they will, and shortly will, have that fight with Tezcatlipoca. They all knew better than to rush into a fight without some kind of plan. After a hour or so of discussing it under the shade of a tree, they didn’t exactly come up with a really detailed plan, but what they came up was at least structured enough has some sort of plan.

“Alright just so everyone has this all clear,” Quetzalcoatl said towards the end, he wanted to be sure everyone understood it, “Mextli and Waylon would go on the offense while me, Fiona and Xolotl will help out the best we can.”

“I can conjure up weapon for you guys,” Mextli said as he magically made double barreled fully loaded six-barrelled guns appear on the ground in front of them.

“Thanks,” Xolotl replied as he picked up one of the guns. He looked at it for a second before he asked a question regarding his part of the plan, “I was thinking, since Tezcatlipoca doesn’t know what happened to me I can get changed back into my mortal form for the fight. I feel like I may be a bit more help that way, plus it won’t feel as awkward trying to bite him,” He pointed out.

“Yeah, and hopefully that winged idiot will come sooner than later,” Fiona remarked.

\----------------

They didn't have to wait too long, Waylon and Mextli both suddenly felt another divine soul coming towards them about a hour later. Xolotl was then changed back to his dog form via Mextli and stayed with Fiona behind the others as they walked up to meet the chaos god. Fiona had two of her gun freshly loaded by her side as did Quetzalcoatl, Mextli and Waylon. Though the last two were gonna use their powers alongside with their guns. 

After 15 minutes of walking along the dusty roads they spotted the other man not to far from them, and as Quetzalcoatl made a reasonable guess, he had regain his memory by now, Quetzalcoatl didn’t say anything right off the bat as he faced Tezcatlipoca, he wasn’t sure what he was feelings except resentment for what he did to Mayahuel. That is Mayahuel almost went her whole life without knowing her true nature and it was his brother that also forced him to keep the one woman he loves It was also thanks to him that he was stuck like this, but there was lesser resentment over that part than the former.

“I still can’t believe how long it took for me to actually regain memories of my true self. It’s nice to meet you again brother,” Tezcatlipoca said with a cold stare. “It's embarrassing really, I mean I knew who I was sooner the last time I was reborn as a mortal.”

“I guess it was a good thing then with all the needless deaths that would’ve occurred.”

Tezcatlipoca shrugged, “More food for me, still shameful it took me this long to remember,” He stated more to himself really before he gazed at the other two people next to Quetzalcoatl. One he could easily recognize as his old pal Mextli, his one main partner in crime from back when they were trying to take his brother and the city of Tollan down for abolishing human sacrifice. He thought it was affront to the very nature of him and his fellow Aztec gods.

Tezcatlipoca knew he could’ve just gone in any direction once he realized his godly nature, it would be something he would do. And it he would’ve done that if it hadn’t been for the simple fact that he has wanted to confront Quetzalcoatl for his seemingly betrayal during the archangel takeover of Omeyocan. In truth Quetzalcoatl had come to help out his fellow godmates, it was just a little hard to do so with the way he was and the fact that no one, except for Xolotl, was on his side(He elected to have his wife and son stay out of harm's way and go into a predetermined hiding spot).

“So tell me dear brother, how is Mayahuel doing these days?” Tezcatlipoca started with a sarcastic tone, “You’re still with her seeing how it was her that got you stuck forever in that body?”

“Oh shut up! She didn’t know what she was actually doing no thanks to you!” Quetzalcoatl shouted back and Tezcatlipoca made no emotional reaction except indifference and amusement. He shrugged, “I don’t see what the problem is, you two are still together are you not? Anyways the reason I’m here is to finished that whole betrayal thing you did that we never gotten around thanks to that idiot Michael and his army.”

“I didn’t betray you guys and you know it!”

“You keep telling yourself that, and who the hell is the guy next to you?” Tezcatlipoca referred to Waylon and his brother just gave him a knowing smile.

“I thought I was told you got the power of omniscience,” Waylon retorted, “Use it and figure it out.”  
.  
“Of course I do,” He shouted back before he using it on him. Quetzalcoatl knew he found out when Tezcatlipoca instantly glared at him, not one to admit that he was a bit surprised that his brother was even friends with a Neolithic god, “How the hell did you manage to find him?! Most of the very ancient gods don’t even really mingle with the younger gods much less among mortals!”

“Well I am and I’m gonna help my friends here kick your ass.”

Tezcatlipoca then faced Quetzalcoatl, “So you gonna let him and Mextli...oh yeah that’s right I kinda forgot until just now,” He paused at he stared at him for a second in a disbelieve look, “What the hell are you doing over there helping my idiot, goody two shoes brother?”

“Well I’m not the kind of god I used to be Tezcatlipoca, I’ve changed for the better ever since I was reborn into the mortal world years ago. I even adopted Fiona over there,” He said as he gestured to FIona who just smiled and waved hello in a way that said he was going to get his butt whupped.

“So you became just as much of a peace loving good two idiot as Quetzalcoatl?! This is the same guy that we both took down from his throne and made him leave Tollan in exile?! You’re a real traitor Mextli!

Mextli just shrugged and dismissed it, he had a feeling for a long time that Tezcatlipoca would react like this should they ever meet again. Tezcatlipoca then turned to his brother, “I suppose you’re gonna have these two fight me?”

“Pretty much,” Quetzalcoatl said in a casual smile.

“So...oh ancient one, what kinda powers do you have anyways? Is it something pathetically lame like god of snails or….ack,” Tezcatlipoca taunted before he suddenly felt the earth move from underneath his feet, causing him to fall down on his back.

“Creator earth god,” Waylon responded casually. Tezcatlipoca just growled as he got up and glared at him before utilizing his power or wind. Yes every god can control the elements, but usually if one of the elements was under their jurisdiction so to speak they they would have a better time with it.

 

The next 5 minutes consisted of the others watching Waylon and Tezcatlipoca going at each other blocking and throwing their powers at each other. Mextli couldn’t help but be transfixed on the epic fight while Fiona was cheering Waylon on. Mextli quickly snapped out of it though and produced a fireball while he looked for a good spot to jump in to help. 

A minute later he did and the others watched for a few seconds before Quetzalcoatl turned to Fiona, “We should probably get back.”

“Good idea,” Fiona agreed and they moved over a ways from the fight. Once they got behind a rock, they set up the game plan for summoning Rapheal to finish the job while they kept their gaze on Waylon and Mextli. 

“Alright the plan is just simply wait for an opening for Xolotl to run in there and bite Tezcatlipoca.”

“Ok, or we can wait until either Waylon binds up his ass in an earthy chain or something.”

“We could,” Quetzalcoatl said, thinking on it some more while he absentmindedly petted Xolotl generally on the head, “We both obviously don’t want Xo to get mortally wounded. Nor you.”

“Right, we was kinda playing on the idea of asking Waylon if he could make us immortal earlier, but we thought now wasn’t the right time,” Fiona admitted, “Plus he doesn’t really know us too well to be honest, well yet aways.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind in this case, he can get an idea of who you two are thanks to his...you know. And that’s understandable on wanting to wait. I think I would wait too.”

They kept a lookout for an opening and it wasn’t until 20 minutes later that Quetzalcoatl told Xolotl to get ready for his say so, “Remember bite him and then get out the way immediately to avoid getting hurt.”

Xolotl wagged his tail to tell him that he got and a minute later he was given the word, he ran very quickly up to the fight and was able to bit Tezcatlipoca’s leg which caused him to get distracted from Waylon. Tezcatlipoca was about to swat Xolotl away with his foot, but didn’t get a chance too thanks to Waylon using some moves of his own to create wind and blow Tezcatlipoca into the air and down to the ground a few feet away.

To give credit to Raphael the archangel actually arrived in 5 minutes, which was no time flat consider most of the times which was usually 10 to 20 minutes. Fiona and Quetzalcoatl noticed that Mextli and Waylon immediately transformed into a hummingbird and a wolf respectively. They surmised it was probably to avoid a confrontation since the archangels don’t seem to take all that well to other kinds of gods and pantheons. 

Raphael was able to send Tezcatlipoca back to Lake Mictlan and they walked up to do the confronting with him. And while Quetzalcoatl was, well one of the gods that they didn’t seem to like, Raphael didn't have any problem with him probably because he was harmless compared to the others due to the curse he has. 

“I’m sorry I can’t right now, I’m too busy. I’ll do it sometime soon however,” Raphael replied when asked about his end of the deal,”

“That’s so fucking typical of you,” Fiona replied as she gave him a glare, “You always take your damn time!”  
“I was on a break when I was summoned here Fiona! I’m in a day full of meetings with Michael!”

“So that’s your damn excuse huh?! An all day meeting?!” Fiona felt like just giving him a punch to the face out of annoyance. She and Xolotl have been waiting forever to finish the quest and get Xolotl godly status back only to have Raphael tell him he will do it later. It was enough for her to just lay it down on him, but Quetzalcoatl was holding her back,

“Look take it or leave it, but I apologize for the inconvenience. I will do it soon I promise,” Raphael simply answered with an apologetic expression.

“You freaking realize how long Xolotl waiting for this you freaking holier than thou angelic idiot?!

“Holier than...I’m not as bad as Michael in that respect! And you know sometimes it takes awhile, but you know I always keep up my end of the bargain however slow admittedly it may seem to you.”

“We had to wait a fucking hour when we was going after Xipe Totec back in Arizona!”

Raphael just sighs, “Look believe me or not, but I will live up to my promise and make Xolotl’s mortal curse get taken off,” He disappeared into thin air while Fiona yelled after him that he’d better do it or she was going to thoroughly kick his ass 

Waylon heard the conversation from a safe spot and felt bad for them, maybe he could do the next best thing and offer to make him immortal, and Fiona while he was at it. He felt like he had a good idea of who and what she it after using his power on her a while back, plus then Mextli and Xolotl wouldn’t have to watch her grow old and die. Xolotl and Fiona are best buds after all. 

He waited for Mextli to change Xolotl back to a human form before he made his offer to Xolotl and Fiona, explaining his reasoning and how when he looked into Fiona’s past with his power, he could tell that they grew up together like brother and sister. They nodded yes and before long they were immortalized. They felt very appreciative of the gift and Mextli was smiling as he was glad to be able to have Xolotl and Fiona be with them long past the normal mortal lifespan.


End file.
